kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Laboratory
|common enemies = Big Propeller, Blade Knight, Bronto Burt, Capsule J3, Chilly, Covered Looker, Craby, Degout, Elec, Electro Sphere, Flamer, Gabon, Galbo, Gigatzo, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Knuckle Joe, Labotory, Leafan, Mamanti, Moonja, NESP, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Security Laser, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Spynum, Squishy, Venog, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walf, Walker Waddle Dee, Walky, Wheelie |mini-boss = King Doo, Miasmoros, C.O.G.S., Core Kabula, Blocky 2.0, Dubior }}A laboratoryKirby: Planet Robobot Original Soundtrack (also called a research facility"The flying internal weapon has been revealed. Who would've thought that the Kabula was acting as the power core for the research facility? Take out this flying security machine!" - Vs. Core Kabula) is a location in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Planet Robobot. General Information To aid the Mechanizing Occupation Project, the Haltmann Works Company constructs five of these buildings, placing one in each of Planet Popstar's five points. These complexes enable the company to learn more about the planet's life, history, and resources. They also serve as a foundation for the development of weaponry and technology, headed by Labotory employees.[https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAB2V0fZNTSEqA Kirby: Planet Robobot Drawing and Screenshot Challenge] Each laboratory is visited twice—once toward the middle of each of the five levels and again in the levels' extra stages. Kirby enters a laboratory by walking up a spiral ramp positioned on the outside of the building. Each facility contains a memory puzzle somewhere within it. Success at the puzzle results in Kirby obtaining a Code Cube from a Treasure Chest, whereas failure leads to a room with a fake chest and enemies (usually Propellers). Robobot Armor can be found in every facility. During the battles against Star Dream and Star Dream Soul OS, research facilities are visible on Planet Popstar's surface. Locations Patched Plains The Green Laboratory, located in Stage 4, sports a green color scheme with tanks of green goo set up in various locations. Security Lasers and Labotories serve as frequent enemies, but Kirby can bypass many of them by climbing along grates. The Invincibility Candy available here allows Kirby to defeat King Doo with little effort. By floating under a platform and pressing ↑, Kirby can enter a secret area and obtain the Smash Bros. ability. This method of finding the area is a reference to the hidden room in Vegetable Valley from Kirby's Adventure and its remake, where the player can obtain the UFO ability. To complete the memory puzzle when he reaches it, Kirby must take, in order, the top path, the bottom path, and the top path. When Kirby returns to the facility in Stage 6, he uses his Robobot Armor raise a platform. When he leaves his armor behind, he must climb along grates to avoid Security Lasers and Gordos. KPR Haltmann Tower P2.jpg|Kirby moves through a chamber of Security Lasers (Stage 4). KPR Haltmann Tower P3.jpg|Kirby's Robobot Armor carries a large block (Stage 4). KPR Haltmann Tower P4.jpg|Archer Kirby battles King Doo (Stage 4). KPR Haltmann Tower P5.jpg|Kirby climbs a chain link grate (Stage 6). Resolution Road The Residential Laboratory, located in Stage 3, sports a red color scheme with tanks of blue goo set up in various locations. Labotories, Gabons, and cyborg Scarfies serve as frequent enemies. Kirby is encouraged to use the Wheel ability to drive past obstacles such as Security Lasers. The hero battles Miasmoros here; he can obtain the Poison ability for the first time after it is defeated. To complete the memory puzzle when he reaches it, Kirby must take, in order, the heart path, the star path, and the diamond path. When Kirby returns to the laboratory in Stages 5 and 6. In the former, he enters a door leading to Holo Defense API. In the latter, he uses his Robobot Armor to fire out of a cannon and smash Durable Blocks. When he leaves his armor behind, he must travel through a perilous corridor filled with Spinning Plasmas, other enemies, and spikes. KPR Haltmann Tower R2.jpg|Wheel Kirby jumps over spikes (Stage 3). KPR Haltmann Tower R3.jpg|Kirby's Robobot Armor punches a forklift (Stage 3). KPR Haltmann Tower R4.jpg|Spark Kirby battles Miasmoros (Stage 3). KPR_Haltmann_Tower_RBoss.jpg|Kirby enters the boss door (Stage 5). KPR Haltmann Tower R5.jpg|Kirby crouches in a dangerous passageway (Stage 6). Overload Ocean The first Industrial Laboratory, located in Stage 3, sports a blue color scheme with tanks of blue goo set up in various locations. Covered Lookers and aquatic enemies—Squishy, Walf, Mamanti, and especially Glunk and Craby—serve as frequent obstacles. Most rooms scroll right in the foreground and left in the background. Kirby must take advantage of this to hit switches and open gates. To complete the memory puzzle when he reaches it, Kirby must take the first 3D Warp Star, pass the second one, and take the third one. When Kirby returns to the laboratory in Stage 7, he fires through corridors using gyro-controlled cannons. KPR_Haltmann_Tower_O2.jpg|Ninja Kirby fights his way through a scrolling room (Stage 3). KPR_Haltmann_Tower_O3.jpg|Kirby's Robobot Armor attacks a Covered Looker (Stage 3). KPR Cannon (Gyro).jpg|Kirby aims a gyro-controlled cannon (Stage 7). Gigabyte Grounds The second Industrial Laboratory, located in Stage 4, sports a yellow color scheme with tanks of cyan goo set up in various locations. Kirby's Robobot Armor obtains the Jet Mode and flies through an auto-scrolling stage. Aerial enemies—flying Walker Waddle Dees, cyborg Bronto Burts, Propellers, Big Propellers, and Security Lasers—serve as frequent threats. The hero battles C.O.G.S. and Core Kabula here. To complete the memory puzzle when he reaches it, Kirby must take, in order, the bottom path, the middle path, the top path, and the middle path. When Kirby returns to the laboratory in Stage 7, he uses batteries to turn on table saws that cut through things. At the end of the stage, he battles Blocky 2.0. KPR Haltmann Tower G2.jpg|Kirby climbs metal ramp with a face (Stage 4). KPR Haltmann Tower G3.jpg|Kirby flies through a corridor in Jet Robobot Armor (Stage 4). KPR Haltmann Tower G4.jpg|Kirby battles C.O.G.S. (Stage 4). KPR Haltmann Tower G5.jpg|Kirby's battery sets table saws in motion (Stage 7). KPR Haltmann Tower G6.jpg|Kirby battles Blocky 2.0 (Stage 7). Rhythm Route The Neon Laboratory, located in Stage 3, sports a purple color scheme with tanks of orange goo set up in various locations. Degouts, Labotories, and Covered Lookers serve as frequent enemies. Kirby must avoid Skull Panels that emerge from the background. The hero must battle King Doo and can choose to battle Dubior here as well. To complete the memory puzzle when he reaches it, Kirby must take, in order, the leftmost door, the top-right door, and the center door (created by hitting a switch). When Kirby returns to the laboratory in Stage 7, he travels through opening and closing gates. He then obtains Robobot Armor. Using the Stone and Spark Modes, Kirby can defeat enemies, smash Durable Blocks, and solve a wire-based puzzle to get a Code Cube. KPR Haltmann Tower RR2.jpg|Poison Kirby avoids Skull Panels (Stage 3). KPR Haltmann Tower RR3.jpg|Kirby's Robobot Armor chases a spark (Stage 3). KPR Haltmann Tower RR4.jpg|Poison Kirby battles Dubior (Stage 3). KPR Haltmann Tower RR5.jpg|Cutter Kirby slashes Degouts (Stage 7). Other Between fights in The Arena and The True Arena, Kirby visits an unidentified laboratory. Here he can collect stickers, take an occasional Assist Star, and use a roulette Copy Essence before reentering the laboratory to challenge the next boss. In The Arena, every stop at the laboratory's exterior takes Kirby higher into the sky. Trivia *The color schemes of the laboratories match the color schemes of their respective levels. *According to Core Kabula's pause description, it is the primary power core of the research facility in Gigabyte Grounds. *At the beginning of Stage 4 of Gigabyte Grounds, Kirby tilts a platform with a face engraved in it. This is inspired by the face motif used throughout Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *The laboratories play remixes of existing ''Kirby'' series music throughout them. In extra stages, all of them reuse Kirby: Canvas Curse music. **The Green Laboratory plays the theme from Stage 6 of Sand Canyon from Kirby's Dream Land 3. In Stage 6, it plays Rainbow Run's theme from Kirby: Canvas Curse and a theme from Kirby's Dream Course. **The Residential Laboratory plays "Sky Tower" from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In Stage 6, it plays Ghost Grounds' theme from Kirby: Canvas Curse. **The Industrial Laboratories play Float Islands' theme from Kirby's Dream Land. In Stage 7 of Overload Ocean, it plays Neo Greo's theme from Kirby: Canvas Curse; in Stage 7 of Gigabyte Grounds, it plays Paint Panic's theme from Kirby: Canvas Curse. **The Neon Laboratory plays Dark Castle's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 2. In Stage 7, it plays Cart Run's theme from Kirby: Canvas Curse and the theme from Stage 6 of Sand Canyon from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Excluding the Patched Plains one, all Laboratories something special at the beginning that makes going to the entrance easier. **In the Residential Laboratory, a Wheel Copy Essence appears so that Kirby can speed to the door. **In first Industrial Laboratory, most of the outside is submerged in water, allowing Kirby to swim to the door. **In the second Industrial Laboratory, the whole structure is buried in sand, making it a shorter walk to the door. **In the Neon Laboratory, Kirby's Warp Star appears at the start and will drop Kirby off to the door. Gallery KPR_Research_Facility.jpg|A laboratory is visible on Planet Popstar's surface. KPR Haltmann Tower TA.jpg|Kirby visits a laboratory in The Arena. KPR Haltmann Tower TTA.jpg|Kirby visits a laboratory in The True Arena. References Category:Places Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Haltmann Works Company Category:Towers Category:Metal